


Дементоры оптом и в розницу

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: У охотников за привидениями – новая миссия. По ту сторону океана, да еще и в каком-то загадочном измерении, где есть школа волшебства и даже тюрьма для волшебников. Что принесет им этот заказ – уникальный опыт и неплохой заработок или головную боль и кучу проблем?





	Дементоры оптом и в розницу

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан заявке юзера Читатель 1111 с сайта fanfics.me. 
> 
> Благодарю юзера begemoth с сайта fanfics.me за помощь в уточнении нью-йоркских локаций и за моральную поддержку.

***  
Питер сладко, до хруста, потянулся и зажмурился. Утро обещало быть добрым. То есть, тихим и спокойным. Вчерашний день, с бесконечной погоней за призраком по тоннелям метро, не просто выжал их всех четверых, как лимоны, а буквально перемолол, как в блендере. Когда они вернулись домой, даже эктомобиль выглядел каким-то обессиленным. Ночью вся команда охотников дрыхла без задних ног.

Сегодня Питер проснулся первым и спустился вниз. Он был голоден как волк и собирался плотно позавтракать. Но сначала надо было поздороваться с Жанин. Сейчас одиннадцать часов утра, так что она давно должна быть на своем рабочем месте.  
  
Жанин шуршала бумагами за своим столом. Была в этом нервном шорохе какая-то озабоченность. И поза ее выражала напряжение. Даже огненные пряди волос обычно бодрой секретарши сейчас не торчали, зафиксированные лаком, а как-то уныло обвисли.  
  
\- Доброе утро! – осторожно сказал Питер.

Жанин глянула на него так, что стало ясно: она совершенно не разделяет ту высокую оценку, которую он дал текущему времени суток.

\- Привет, – отозвалась она сдержанно.  
  
\- Что случилось? Выкладывай, – без дальнейших прелюдий потребовал Питер, подходя к ее столу. 

\- Вот! – Жанин протянула ему стопку бумаг. Питер глянул мельком: это были счета.  
  
\- Можно кратко и своими словами? – нарочито лениво протянул он. – У меня нет желания с утра пораньше заниматься подсчетами…

И Жанин прорвало. В течение следующих нескольких минут Питер убедился в том, что финансовые дела команды плохи как никогда.

\- Откуда столько задолженностей? – нахмурившись, спросил он.

Жанин напомнила ему о крайне неудачном балансе трех последних недель, когда выгодных заказов было мало, а расходов, в том числе и на новую аппаратуру – больше обычного.  

\- Кстати, к вам тут посетитель заходил, – резкий голос Жанин вывел Питера из напряженной задумчивости. – Я сказала, что вы еще отдыхаете после тяжелого задания. Он обещал зайти к двум.

\- Что за посетитель? – раздался сверху голос Игона. Вскоре он, заспанный и непричесанный, очутился рядом с ними.

\- Старик с длинной бородой и в экстравагантном наряде, – произнесла Жанин уже гораздо более мягко и даже не без кокетства. Она поправила очки и заложила за ухо прядь волос.  
  
Питер нахмурился еще больше. Вот так всегда: даже если ситуация черна как ночь, солнце по имени Жанин будет бесперебойно светить Игону…. Ну почему именно ему? Почему?

\- Жанин! На дворе, между прочим, весна… – в добродушном голосе только что спустившегося к ним Рэя переливались смешинки. Жанин нахмурилась.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Рэймонд Стэнц?

\- А то, что немного поздновато для Санта-Клауса, не находишь? – улыбнулся Рэй. – Это я про твоего загадочного посетителя, если что.

\- Он такой же Санта-Клаус, как я – Паучья ведьма! – фыркнула Жанин.

Питер не смог удержаться.  
  
\- Ну, когда злишься – очень даже похожа на нее… – произнес он, проворно отскакивая подальше. И вовремя: Жанин запустила в него тяжелым дыроколом, но промахнулась. Уинстон – и когда только успел спуститься? – поднял дырокол и аккуратно положил на край стола.

\- Ребята, а что, если этот весенний Санта-Клаус принесет нам подарочек в виде аванса за работу? – спросил он своим бархатным спокойным голосом.

\- Не хочу особо обнадеживать вас, ребята. Выглядит он так, будто слегка с приветом. Хотя, кто его знает… – неуверенно проговорила Жанин.  
  
Ей очень хотелось верить в лучшее, но внешний вид странного гостя, увы, не внушал надежд на подобное. Опытной секретарше были не в новинку посетители с психическими расстройствами, которые порой заглядывали в здание бывшей пожарной части на Норт Мур стрит, узнав, что здесь находится штаб-квартира охотников за привидениями. Как правило, такие гости обстоятельно втолковывали Жанин, что обладают ценнейшей информацией о призраках. Они рассказывали ей леденящие душу истории, якобы пережитые ими самими. Во многих таких историях она узнавала сюжеты знаменитых ужастиков – книжных и киношных. В целом, Жанин уже неплохо научилась отваживать подобных посетителей. Но сегодняшний гость был явно не из их числа. Хотя и на нормального человека тоже не особо походил.        

\- Что ж, через три часа узнаем, кто он такой и что он нам принес, – с надеждой сказал Рэй, откусив от булочки, которую держал в руке. Остаток булочки у него тут же выхватил Лизун.  
  
  
***  
\- Пойми, Игон, это опасно! Мы не можем ему верить до конца! – голос Питера дрожал от волнения, между бровями залегла складка.

\- Может быть, и опасно. Но не опаснее нашей повседневной работы, не так ли? – спокойно ответил Игон. – В конце концов, он не требует от нас ничего необычного: всего лишь стандартная зачистка некоей территории от некоего вида «нечисти», как он изволил выразиться. 

\- Это опаснее, поверь. Он приглашает нас, фактически, в другое измерение, и мы отправимся туда путем, который знает только он! Здесь может быть какой-то подвох…

\- Вряд ли. Мы ведь тоже не новички в этом деле. В любом случае, я уже чувствую себя Алисой, которая устремилась за Белым кроликом. Разве это не здорово?

\- Да-да, знаю… «Смерть – это всего лишь очередное приключение», да? Иногда меня просто бесят твои любимые цитаты… – Питер уже понял, что Игон непреклонен, и им придется исполнять заказ «весеннего Санта-Клауса».

\- Питер, ну почему сразу – «смерть»? Почему бы не предположить, что этот, как его… Дамблдор действительно нанял нас для привычной нам работы? Зато там мы, возможно, столкнемся с чем-то неизведанным и сможем проверить нашу новую аппаратуру! – судя по возбужденному голосу, Рэя явно привлекала перспектива путешествия в иное измерение через какой-то там «портключ» (одно только это слово вызывало у Питера мощнейший приступ недоверия к странному посетителю).

\- А еще он сказал, что заплатит золотом! – восторженно сказал Уинстон. – Я чувствую себя прямо как в детстве, когда с ребятами играли в пиратов!  

\- И ты в это веришь? – криво усмехнулся Питер. – Ну, насчет золота?

\- Нет, конечно, – терпеливо пояснил Уинстон. – Понятно, что заплатит он, как все нормальные люди, чеком. Или, в крайняк, наличными. Но черт возьми, как же мне нравятся его правила игры! Занятный старик!

Питер мрачно подумал, что этому старику подошло бы несколько иное определение, нежели «занятный». Но спорить с товарищами не стал – понял, что бесполезно. Все были в приподнятом настроении, словно и не было вчера утомительной беготни по туннелям… Новое, необычное задание взбудоражило команду. Даже Жанин – и та напросилась с ними! Питер изо всех сил убеждал себя, что причиной ее энтузиазма стала заманчивая перспектива, обрисованная диковинным стариком, а вовсе не страх за Игона…

Время, оставшееся до начала их «выездной операции», доктор Питер Венкман решил потратить с пользой – он попробовал выяснить, кто же такие эти дементоры, против которых их команда охотников должна будет выступить там, в другом измерении. Но перерыв кучу специальной литературы, не нашел там ни одного упоминания о подобных существах.

Тогда он попробовал зайти с другой стороны и поискать в различных источниках имя «Дамблдор» – именно так представился их странный гость. А также слово «Хогвартс» – так, по словам старика, называлась школа, которой он руководил. И вновь неудача. Ни того, ни другого слова ни в одном солидном издании не нашлось.

Питера опять охватила тревога. Но он решил не поддаваться ей. «Во всем на свете есть хорошее – надо его только увидеть», – частенько говаривал его папаша. Фраза, с детства буквально навязшая в зубах, показалась сейчас Питеру вполне пригодной для аутотренинга. Да, надо попытаться увидеть хорошее в предстоящем им подозрительном задании! Хм… И что же там может быть хорошего? Из подсознания как-то само собой выплыло смеющееся лицо Жанин. И Питеру стало легче на душе. С Жанин он отправился бы не только в неведомый Хогвартс, но и на край света…  
  
  
***  
\- Знаете, на что это похоже? На баскетбольное поле для великанов! – рассмеялся Рэй, указывая вдаль, на арену для квиддича. Рукав мантии-невидимки соскользнул, открыв взглядам кисть его руки, словно висящую в воздухе.  
  
\- Ага, точно! – отозвался Уинстон откуда-то сзади и чуть слева.

\- Осторожно… – прошипела бдительная Жанин, одергивая рукав мантии Рэя, чтобы прикрыть предательски обнажившиеся пальцы. Рука исчезла. Питер издал восхищенный возглас: его удивляло, что Жанин всего за пару дней научилась так ловко управляться с невидимой одеждой. Сам он чувствовал себя в мантии-невидимке не очень комфортно. И подозревал, что ему было бы так же неудобно в мантии, даже если бы та была самой обычной, то есть вполне видимой – вроде тех, что носят здешние школьники. Ох и забавный же вид у этих ребятишек! Жаль, нельзя поболтать с ними – чертов режим секретности…  

Дамблдор попросил всех охотников постоянно носить мантии-невидимки, пояснив, что никто в школе не должен видеть таинственных гостей с их диковинной аппаратурой. Уинтстон отчаянно путался в складках мантии – точно так же, как Питер и Рэй. Зато Жанин и Игон словно вросли в свои мантии-невидимки. Более того, Игон был так восхищен формой одежды местных преподавателей и учеников, что выпросил у Дамблдора обычную черную мантию и щеголял в ней по вечерам, когда они ужинали в своих покоях, рядом с личными апартаментами директора.

\- О Игон, тебе так идет! – восхищенно пропела Жанин, впервые увидев его в таком наряде. – Ты как будто всю жизнь носил мантию!

\- Спасибо, – слегка порозовев, ответив Игон, стоя перед зеркалом и старательно завязывая поверх мантии красно-желтый полосатый галстук, который ему любезно одолжил директор. Такие галстуки, как видели охотники, носили некоторые из учеников школы. У других галстуки были иных оттенков.

\- Конечно, ему идет, – насмешливо пробормотал Питер на ухо Уинстону. – Ведь это одно к одному его любимая ночная рубашка! Только цвет другой…  
  
Уинстон тихонько прыснул. Рэй, сидящий напротив, поглядел на них и озорно улыбнулся – похоже, он понял, о чем речь. Дамблдор тоже расплылся в улыбке, но явно по другому поводу: он с непонятным выражением лица глядел на Игона, одетого в черную мантию с полосатым галстуком. Питер удивленно наблюдал за их гостеприимным хозяином. Старик украдкой сделал какое-то движение – то ли слезу со щеки смахнул, то ли бороду огладил, а потом вынул из кармана небольшую коробку шоколада и положил на стол.  
  
Сегодня это были «Шоколадные котелки» из «Сладкого королевства». По форме эти конфеты действительно напоминали миниатюрные копии котлов – вроде тех, в каких, если верить художникам, готовят свое варево ведьмы. Сходство довершала зеленая «пена варева» из маршмеллоу наверху каждого «котелка». Внутри, как выяснилось, таилась начинка из виски. 

Шоколадом Дамблдор их в эти дни просто закармливал. Поначалу это казалось странным. Но потом директор объяснил им, что шоколад – это своего рода антидот против ментального воздействия дементоров на человека. И тогда содержимое красивых коробок, которые, благодаря Дамблдору, не переводились на столе в их апартаментах, стали охотно поглощать не только неисправимые сладкоежки Игон и Рэй, но и Уинстон, который боялся кариеса, и Питер, у которого была легкая аллергия на сладкое, и даже Жанин, которая по такому случаю на время забыла о диете.              

Каждый день команда охотников отправлялась на охоту за дементорами, оказавшимися хоть и омерзительными на вид существами, однако не особенно активными. Впрочем, по словам Игона, в определенных условиях они могли быть смертельно опасными. По классификации, принятой у охотников, дементоры относились к довольно высокому классу – восьмому. Тем не менее, в ловушки они попадались исправно. Похоже, эти существа просто не понимали, что происходит, и не были привычны к такому типу борьбы с ними. Питер начал подумывать про себя, что мантии-невидимки, пожалуй, скрывают охотников не только от людей, но и от потусторонних сущностей.  
  
Дементоры лишь однажды попробовали напасть на охотников, но Дамблдор, неизменно сопровождавший гостей во время выполнения ими задания, отогнал чудищ, создав при помощи своей волшебной палочки светящееся белое существо, вроде огромной птицы. Этот призрак распугал дементоров не хуже, чем коп – завсегдатаев игрового притона. После этого охотники на привидений стали с гораздо большим пиететом относиться к директору школы волшебства. А Дамблдор, в свою очередь, проникся особым уважением к Игону, который, увидев его белого призрака, потрясенно пробормотал:  
  
\- Феникс? Это же настоящий феникс, да?  
  
  
***  
Прошло три дня с момента прибытия охотников в школу волшебства. Настало время вновь воспользоваться портключом. Все захваченные с собой ловушки были заполнены. Пора было перекинуть их новоявленных обитателей в общий блок задержания, находящийся в конторе, а потом вновь вернуться в кишащий дементорами Хогвартс – за новой партией. Да, нынешняя миссия охотников за привидениями по уровню сложности все больше и больше напоминала не столько опасный бой, сколько грязную и нудную работу ассенизаторов…

И вот Дамблдор, как и в тот раз, когда переносил их сюда, торжественно построил всю команду в круг. В руках он держал… ночной горшок. Хотя нет, этому антикварному раритету из белого фаянса, расписанного голубыми и лиловыми ипомеями, гораздо больше подошло бы пышное название «ночная ваза». Вот только теперь, в отличие от первого раза, никто из команды не ухмылялся, глядя на эту посудину.

Все охотники разом ухватились за край горшка, и мир завертелся перед их глазами… А через несколько секунд они уже стояли на твердом полу родной пожарной части. Дамблдор попрощался и исчез. Договорились, что он вернется за ними ровно через сутки.

Пару часов спустя, когда Игон и Рэй перемещали дементоров из ловушек в блок задержания, Уинстон возился со своей ненаглядной «ЭКТО-1», а Питер сидел на краешке стола Жанин и своей болтовней мешал ей сосредоточиться на бумагах, в пожарную часть вошел посетитель.

Он представился как Роберт Прайс. Это был мужчина лет пятидесяти, хорошо одетый, невысокий и полноватый. Выглядел он добродушно, но глаза у него были жесткие, цепкие. Прайс кратко изложил причину своего визита, и вскоре вся команда охотников сидела вокруг него, слушая и размышляя.  
  
Поразмыслить им было о чем: этот человек, владелец одного из нью-йоркских парков аттракционов, сделал им весьма необычное предложение. В его парке сейчас достраивался новый грандиозный «Дом ужасов», и он, узнав о команде охотников за привидениями, решил ни много ни мало… купить у них некоторых из пленников, что томились в блоке задержания. Да-да, ему нужны были настоящие призраки для антуража его заведения! И он был готов щедро заплатить.

Потрясенный Питер хотел было встать и сказать этому господину все, что он о нем думает. Это ж надо такое учудить – захотеть приобрести привидения! Настоящие, смертельно опасные, которые невозможно контролировать! Совсем спятил, что ли? Приготовившись выступить с этой пламенной речью, Питер искоса глянул на Жанин – смотрит ли она на него? Но Жанин смотрела на Игона. И выражение лица у нее было такое, что Питер и сам поневоле глянул на Игона.  
  
Но тот не смотрел ни на него, ни на Жанин. Игон смотрел на Рэя, а Рэй, в свою очередь – на него, и лица у обоих были такие, словно они тоже что-то хотят сказать гостю. Каким-то шестым чувством Питер ощутил, что Игон и Рэй хотят сказать гостю совсем не то, что намеревался выпалить он сам…

Через несколько секунд потрясенный Питер, приоткрыв рот, услышал, как Игон вежливо говорит Прайсу:

\- С вашего позволения, мы обсудим это предложение между собой и дадим вам ответ послезавтра.     
  
Краем глаза Питер заметил удивленное лицо Уинстона, встревоженное личико Жанин и возникшую за спиной секретарши зеленую рожу Лизуна, на которой тоже застыло обалдевшее выражение. Похоже, для всех, кроме Игона и Рэя, такой ответ оказался полной неожиданностью.

\- Согласен! – ответил Прайс, и в голосе его звучала уверенность. Гость был явно обнадежен тем, что ему не отказали сразу. Возможно, он считал, что дело только в сумме.

Питер был в шоке. Что задумали Игон и Рэй? И тут его осенило: да это же была шутка, всего лишь шутка! Вот сейчас Игон засмеется, и все последуют его примеру, и этот идиот Прайс уйдет несолоно хлебавши…

Но тут Прайс заметил Лизуна и восторженно воскликнул:  
\- Вот этого зеленого парня я бы точно купил! А еще такие у вас есть?

Лизун испуганно спрятался за спину Жанин.

\- Этот не продается, – прозвучал спокойный ответ Игона. – Но мы посмотрим, чем сможем вам помочь.  
  
  
***  
Когда команда охотников нестройным хором попрощалась с Прайсом, Питер как открыл рот, так и закрыл – он не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Продавать привидения на аттракционы? Игон что, сошел с ума? Дождавшись, пока за Прайсом закроется дверь, Питер подлетел к Игону.  Его сил хватило только на одно слово-выдох:

\- И?!

\- Присядь, Питер, – сказал Игон. – И все присядьте, пожалуйста.

Питер плюхнулся на стул. Остальные члены команды тоже расселись кто где, и тогда Игон спокойным, невозмутимым голосом произнес:  
  
\- У нас проблемы, ребята. Большие проблемы. Дементоры перегревают наш блок задержания. Мы его недавно обновили, но и обновленной мощности не хватает, чтобы содержать там этих существ.

\- Но почему так происходит? – воскликнул Уинстон.      

\- Возможно, ответ на этот вопрос достоин отдельной диссертации. Но нам он пока не известен, – отозвался Игон. – Мы с Рэем буквально только что заметили эту проблему, когда перекидывали дементоров из ловушек в блок. Так вот, их нельзя туда помещать! Ни в коем случае!

\- Может, тогда оставить их в ловушках? – неуверенно предположила Жанин.

\- Пока что нам так и придется поступить, – отозвался Рэй. – Но ловушки не удержат их дольше, чем на неделю. И что с ними делать потом?

\- Продавать, что ж еще! – нервно расхохотался Питер. – Оптом и в розницу!

К его огромному удивлению, Игон тихо ответил:  
  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
  
Все замерли.

\- Ты это серьезно? – спросил Уинстон.

\- Видите ли, ребята, я на днях беседовал с Дамблдором об этих существах… И он рассказал, что в их мире дементоров используют как тюремных стражей. Значит, даже от таких существ может быть какая-то польза!

\- А тебе не кажется, что между тюрьмой и парком развлечений есть некоторая разница?! – спросил Уинстон, нахмурив брови.

\- В данном случае она не так существенна, как тебе кажется, – ответил Игон. – В конце концов, и там и тут от них требуется примерно одно и то же – пугать людей.

\- Все привидения пугают людей. Они так устроены, знаешь ли… Это не значит, что мы можем их выпускать. Даже за деньги, – твердо сказал Питер.

\- Ты не знаешь главного, – с пугающей серьезностью произнес Игон. – Дементорами, в отличие от других привидений, можно управлять. Точнее, с ними можно договориться.

\- Каким образом? – ухмыльнулся Питер.

\- Вот этого я не знаю, – тихо сказал Игон. – Но надеюсь, что Дамблдор нам подскажет.

\- Да уж, хотел бы я посмотреть, как эти рты ходячие с кем-нибудь договариваются! – фыркнул Питер.

\- Послушай, Игон, но если дементоры там, у них, успешно используются, то зачем Дамблдор нанял нас? – спросил Уинстон. – Магическое общество сильно отличается от нашего – там, я думаю, многие и сами способны бороться с такими существами… А он зовет для этого нас, да еще и обещает хорошо заплатить. С чего бы это?

\- Вот именно! – вставила Жанин. – Если с дементорами можно договориться, то почему Дамблдор просто не прикажет им покинуть школу? А если они не подчиняются ему, почему он не попросит приказать им того, кого они послушаются?  

\- Там все очень сложно, ребята… – откашлявшись, начал Игон. – Дементоры – сила, подконтрольная Министерству магии. Ну, почти подконтрольная… 

\- Что они сотрудничают с Министерством магии, это мы и так знаем, – сказал Уинстон. – Но почему директор школы, если его не устраивает присутствие дементоров на ее территории, не попросит министерство убрать их?

\- Думаю, там всё дело в слове «почти», – сказала Жанин. – Они почти подконтрольны министерству. То есть, не совсем.  
  
\- Очаровательно! – Питер картинно захлопал в ладоши. – И вот эти милые создания украсят собой один из парков развлечений нашего города!

\- Постой, Питер, это было всего лишь предложение! Игон, знаешь… – Рэй помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. – Может, ну его, этого Дамблдора? Давай отправимся обратно с полными ловушками, выпустим этих уродцев в местах их обитания и вернемся домой, не взяв со старика ни цента!

В ответ Игон взял со стола Жанин толстую пачку счетов и помахал ими в воздухе:

\- А кто будет оплачивать это?

Рэй в ответ только вздохнул.  
  
  
***  
\- Итак, профессор, вы обещаете помочь нам в этом? Вы сможете отдать им приказ не нападать на людей? – спросил Игон.   

\- Да, мой мальчик. При условии, что это будет вдали от Великобритании, где дементоры будут отрезаны от основной массы своих соплеменников и выведены из-под контроля министерства.

\- Другими словами, мы можем дать Прайсу согласие на сделку? Завтра он ждет нашего ответа.

\- Безусловно, можете. Я помогу вам «настроить» переданных Прайсу дементоров на нужную линию поведения, – твердо сказал Дамблдор. 

\- Профессор, а если нам в дальнейшем поступят другие предложения подобного рода, вы окажете нам такую же поддержку? – спросил Рэй.

Питер уставился на него так, словно видел впервые. Другие предложения?! Неужели еще кому-то может придти в голову то, что пришло Прайсу? Ну Рэй, ну хохмач… Питер не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Но Дамблдор был абсолютно серьезен. 

-  Да, я готов помочь, если речь идет именно о дементорах, – ответил он Рэю. – В мире маглов есть ряд сфер, где эти существа могут сослужить полезную службу. При условии, конечно, если с ними заранее договориться…  
  
\- «Маглов?» – переспросила Жанин. – Это вы о ком?

\- Так мы, волшебники, называем людей, не владеющих магией. То есть, таких, как вы. Впрочем, на вашем континенте в ходу несколько иной термин – «не-маги». Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, скажу, что и то, и другое – ни в коей мере не оскорбительные определения, дитя мое.     

Жанин издала неопределенное «Гм…», но ввязываться в дискуссию не стала.

\- Можно вопрос, профессор? – подал голос Уинстон. – Почему вы стремитесь избавиться от дементоров, если, по вашим словам, размножаются они крайне медленно, на людей нападают достаточно редко и вообще по большей части находятся на отдаленном острове – где, между прочим, состоят на службе у министерства? Чем они вам мешают, учитывая то, что вы в состоянии договариваться с ними?

Дамблдор помолчал, прежде чем ответить, словно собираясь с мыслями. Потом медленно заговорил:  
  
\- Видите ли, я не единственный, кто может с ними договариваться. Скажу даже больше – такие переговоры вообще не входят в мои обязанности. Но с того времени, как министерство, не посоветовавшись со мной, сочло возможным направить в школу дементоров в таком чудовищном количестве – и все для поимки одного-единственного преступника, который чисто теоретически может там скрываться! – я решил, что наиболее простым выходом из положения будет сократить количество этих созданий, не прибегая к помощи министерства.

\- Так вот почему вы обратились к нам… – протянул Уинстон. Краем глаза он уловил взгляд Жанин, на лице у которой явственно читалось: «Ну, что я вам говорила?»

\- Ах, да! – спохватился Дамблдор. – Я хотел бы выплатить вам часть обещанного гонорара – за уже вывезенных дементоров.

Он вытащил из кармана мантии мешочек из темной ткани с золотистой вышивкой. Развязал его и высыпал содержимое на стол. В свете свечей блеснула кучка золотых монет. Уинстон восхищенно ахнул:

\- Ну прямо как в книжке про пиратов!

Игон не разделил его восторженного энтузиазма:  
  
\- Профессор, это золото? Извините, но мы не можем принять оплату в таком виде…   

\- Но почему, доктор Спенглер? Ведь вы, маглы, и поныне используете золото!

\- Да, но не в качестве повседневной валюты при расчетах…

Дамблдор развел руками, собрал монеты обратно в мешочек и вручил его Игону.

\- В таком случае, – сказал он, – завтра, прежде чем воспользоваться портключом, мы с вами зайдем в Гринготтс. Это волшебный банк. Там вы сможете обменять галлеоны на устраивающую вас разновидность магловских денег. 

\- Я чувствую себя работорговцем… – тихо, чтоб никто не услыхал, прошептал Питер, опустив голову. Но Жанин, сидевшая рядом, все же услышала. Она поднялась и поманила Питера за собой. Он встал со стула, и они вдвоем подошли к высокому зарешеченному окну. Тяжелые портьеры были задвинуты.

Жанин отвела рукой одно из плотных полотнищ и указала Питеру куда-то за окно. Он вгляделся в сумрак позднего вечера, окутывающего Хогвартс, и невольно вздрогнул: на фоне темно-синего неба можно было различить множество бесформенных черных фигур, парящих вокруг. Рука сама собой дернулась к протонному ружью, но тут Питер вспомнил, что протонные блоки сложены в спальных комнатах – вместе с полными ловушками (которые они сейчас совершенно зря приволокли обратно в Хогвартс) и прочим скарбом охотников.

\- Ну как, тебе все еще жаль их? – спросила Жанин, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Одно дело – получать деньги за то, что стреляешь в них из протонного ружья, – пробормотал Питер, отводя взгляд, – и совсем другое – получать деньги за продажу их на аттракционы. У меня это в голове не укладывается.

Жанин вздохнула и ласково погладила его по плечу. Питер посмотрел ей в глаза – и сразу позабыл о дементорах, аттракционах и галлеонах.  
  
  
***  
\- Билли, мне страшно… И очень холодно… – Эми вцепилась в спинку переднего сидения медленно движущегося вагончика и вся сжалась. Билли, посмеиваясь, обнял ее покрепче. Он уже набросил ей на плечи свою легкую куртку, но глупышка Эми все равно тряслась от холода и страха.

\- Детка, это же «Дом ужасов»! Тут и должно быть страшно! – попробовал он утешить подружку.

Сам Билли сейчас насмешливо пялился на ведьму, неторопливо помешивающую зелье в котле над костром. Даже в полутьме было отчетливо видно, что это кукла, причем довольно грубо состряпанная. Имитация огня в костре – ткань с красной подсветкой и системой поддува – и то выглядела более живой и настоящей, чем эта дешевая подделка под человека.

Зато уродцы, которые так напугали Эми – те были просто шикарно сделаны. Высоченные такие, похожие на трупы монахов с низко надвинутыми капюшонами… Прямо как настоящие привидения! Даже у самого Билли, когда их мини-поезд проезжал мимо этих жутких тварей, парящих в воздухе, на секунду прополз по спине холодок страха (чему он был весьма рад – не зря плачены деньги за аттракцион!).   

Да, Эми права: тут холодновато. Но разве не наслаждение войти в такую прохладу с августовской жары? Хорошо, что владелец заведения не поскупился на мощные кондиционеры. В таком месте, по идее, и должно быть холодно, как в склепе – для антуража. Нет, хороший аттракцион, хороший… Если чем и можно похаять этот «Дом ужасов», так разве что оттенком гнильцы в воздухе. Антураж антуражем, но всему же должна быть мера! Или здесь просто уборщики нерадивые? А, ладно! Это же все-таки «Дом ужасов», а не ресторан… Нам тут не обеды устраивать!

Мини-поезд из четырех вагончиков медленно выполз из зева темного туннеля на солнечный свет и встал на конечной точке маршрута, у маленького перрончика, на котором толпилась очередь из желающих как следует испугаться. Эми вылезла из вагончика и со слезами упала на грудь Билли:  
  
\- Я туда больше не пойду! Ни за что! Там жутко…

\- И не надо! – бодро ответил ее приятель, похлопав ее по спине. – Зачем по второму разу ходить куда-то? Тут полно и других развлечений. А мы еще не везде побывали!  
  
  
***  
…Вот и последний круг на сегодня. Мини-поезд подъехал по узким рельсам к пустому перрончику и уткнулся в хвост стоящего перед ним другого такого же мини-поезда. Стайка посетителей, ахая и охая от пережитых впечатлений, вылезла из вагончиков и покинула аттракцион.

Сэм, следивший за ними из темного тоннеля, облегченно вздохнул. Наконец-то! Первый рабочий день показался ему непомерно долгим. С непривычки всегда так бывает. Тем более что до сих пор ему не приходилось работать в таких жутких местах. Понятно, что это лишь декорации, но все же…

У Сэма с самого утра было отвратительное настроение. Немного легче стало лишь в обед, когда одна из девушек угостила его шоколадкой. Сэм заметил, что все, кто тут работал, налегали на шоколад. Это было странно и немного смешно – надо же, прямо как дети…

Ему самому поначалу вообще кусок в горло не лез – отчасти от волнения, естественного на новом месте, отчасти же потому, что в коридорах «Дома ужасов» стоял легкий, но неистребимый запах гнили. Это делало Сэма еще более мрачным. Он уже представлял себе гниющие банановые шкурки, которые безалаберные посетители разбросали вдоль рельсов на всем протяжении длинного коридора. Ох и будет же ему работы вечером! Интересно, тут всегда так или ему сегодня просто не повезло?

Спросить было не у кого: старший работник этого заведения, который должен был ввести новенького в курс дела, заболел, и Сэм действовал на свой страх и риск – другим ребятам было не до него, у всех полно забот. Вечером они убирали помещение – каждый свой сектор, а днем у них были другие обязанности по обслуживанию аттракциона, в которых Сэм еще не совсем разобрался. Ничего, завтра разберется – спешить ему некуда… Платили здесь неплохо, и Сэм был настроен на долгое сотрудничество.

С щеткой в одной руке и ведром в другой он двинулся в свой сектор для уборки. Зашел в первый отсек, включил свет. Ведьма, которая даже при таинственном «рабочем» освещении смотрелась неказистой куклой, при обычном ярком свете выглядела совсем уж дешево. Но Сэму все равно было интересно. Поглядывая исподтишка на жутковато-смешную фигуру, опустившую черпак в котел, он быстро и ловко прибрался на этом участке, который окрестил про себя «Домиком ведьмы». Впереди было еще три отсека.

В следующем был поставлен «на попа» гроб с вампиром. Здесь запах гнили звучал отчетливее, и Сэм опасливо склонился к белолицему красногубому красавцу в черном фраке – не от него ли несет? Но от аляповато раскрашенной фигуры вампира, похожей при мощном освещении на огромную игрушку в коробке, пахло лишь пылью, и Сэм подумал, что надо будет завтра выяснить у начальства насчет пылесоса – одной только щетки и ведра тут было явно маловато.   
  
Третий отсек был обителью веселых скелетов. В рабочее время они дергались, словно танцуя, на невидимых лесках и жутко завывали. Но сейчас тут было тихо и спокойно: динамик, на который днем подавалась эта какофония, молчал, а сами скелеты безжизненно висели, опустив конечности. Протирая динамик мягкой салфеткой из микрофибры, Сэм поймал себя на том, что то и дело порывается прижать эту салфетку к носу. Потому что запах гнили не просто стал сильнее – он, казалось, нарастал с каждой минутой.  
  
Утешая себя тем, что ему остался всего один отсек, Сэм двинулся дальше. Здесь днем парили в воздухе жуткие привидения в виде гниющих трупов, одетые в черные лохмотья. На лице у них был только рот, зато огромный и очень страшный. Все это Сэм внимательно рассмотрел, когда утром, в самом начале смены, проехался на мини-поезде по всему маршруту для ознакомления с заведением.

Сейчас он ожидал увидеть привидения безвольно повисшими на лесках, как скелеты из соседнего отсека. И потому очень удивился, когда включив свет и глянув вверх, ничего не увидел. Сэм медленно перевел взгляд вниз – и его затошнило уже не только из-за запаха, который здесь был просто невыносимым. На полу лежала бесформенная куча гниющей плоти, покрытой слизью вперемешку с черными лохмотьями… Сэму очень повезло, что его вырвало раньше, чем он потерял сознание.  
  
  
***  
\- Они все подохли, все до единого! И как это понимать?! – Роберт Прайс был вне себя от ярости.

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, и расскажите подробнее, что случилось… – голос Жанин был полон профессиональной деловитости, несмотря на то, что гость ворвался в пожарную часть как вихрь, без всяких слов приветствия, и прямо с порога начал орать на все помещение.   

\- Я что, неясно изъясняюсь? Все ваши призраки передохли!

Жанин уставилась на него поверх очков распахнутыми глазами, позабыв захлопнуть рот. Выражение ее лица несколько отрезвило разъяренного предпринимателя. Он заговорил тише, присел наконец на стул и даже принял от секретарши бокал виски – как она сказала, в качестве утешения (про себя же Жанин назвала этот бокал кляпом, при помощи которого можно было заткнуть рот разошедшемуся клиенту).

На крики Прайса сбежалась вся команда охотников. Уяснив, что произошло, они несколько минут отходили от шока. Всякое случалось в их практике, но чтобы привидение умерло своей смертью? Конечно, дементоры – не совсем обычные привидения, и тем не менее… 

\- Я-то хотел сосватать вам выгодный заказ… – сокрушался слегка смягчившийся Прайс после второго бокала виски. – А вы меня так подвели!

\- Заказ, сэр? Это вы о чем? – моментально среагировал Рэй.

\- Мой свояк – на высокой должности в Синг-Синге. Как и во всякой тюрьме, там бывают случаи неповиновения. Ну, вы понимаете… Когда я ему рассказал про этих уродцев – что они могут пугать людей, – он загорелся идеей приобрести нескольких для своего заведения. В целях повышения дисциплины, так сказать… И вот теперь все так закончилось! Да еще один из уборщиков, которому вовремя не объяснили, что к чему, тронулся умом, когда увидел эти трупы… А я должен оплачивать его лечение!

\- Давайте сделаем вот как, – мягко сказал Игон. – Мы проведем расследование причин смерти этих существ, о результатах которого доложим вам. А взамен… э-э-э… вышедших из строя привидений доставим вам столько же новых. Таких же. Абсолютно бесплатно. Идет?

\- Ну-у… да. Идет, – согласился Прайс. – Жаль только, что вернуть мозги тому мальчишке не в ваших силах!

Охотники промолчали. Сказать тут и вправду было нечего.  

После ухода Прайса команда стала совещаться. Впрочем, совещание вышло недолгим. Всем было ясно, что надо срочно связаться с Дамблдором. Кроме него, никто не мог бы помочь охотникам разобраться в загадке смерти дементоров…

Поднявшись наверх, в спальню, Уинстон вернулся с белой полярной совой. Эту птицу им оставил Дамблдор несколько месяцев назад. Охотники не виделись с директором школы волшебства с самой весны, когда они отловили некоторое количество дементоров в Хогвартсе, а потом продали их Прайсу, который буквально нашпиговал ими свое заведение.

Когда Игон сообщил Дамблдору, что дементоров невозможно поместить в блок задержания, старик был, как показалось охотникам, разочарован. И выразил надежду, что в скором времени дождется от них приятных вестей – о том, что конструкция блока улучшена, и теперь он готов принять дементоров в любом количестве.

Но команде так и не удалось модифицировать блок задержания, потому что причина, по которой дементоры не могли в нем находиться без угрозы его разрушения, и поныне оставалась тайной за семью печатями. Охотникам не удалось раскрыть этот секрет, хотя они провели много бессонных ночей в «Доме ужасов» Роберта Прайса, ставя там в отсутствие посетителей различные опыты над дементорами – те, «запрограммированные» Дамблдором, вели себя смирно и не атаковали ученых.  
  
Так что о продолжении сотрудничества с директором школы волшебства пока что речи не шло… Тем не менее Дамблдор оставил охотникам за привидениями почтовую сову на случай, если что-то изменится. Как в воду глядел! Кое-что и вправду изменилось. Хотя и не совсем так, как он предполагал.  
  
  
***  
Уинстон посадил сову на стол Жанин. Секретарша тут же откатилась назад в своем офисном кресле на колесиках – она побаивалась Геллерта (по словам Дамблдора, он назвал птицу в честь своего безвременно погибшего дорогого друга). Игон написал записку и привязал ее к лапе совы куском тонкого посылочного шпагата, который Жанин отрезала от огромной катушки.

\- Интересно, а он сильный, этот парень? – задумчиво произнес Питер, насмешливо глядя в огромные янтарные глазищи Геллерта. Тот, в свою очередь, нагло пялился на него. Питер терпеть не мог птиц – в детстве ему чуть не выклевал глаз соседский петух. Геллерт же, судя по его поведению за месяцы проживания в пожарной части, не особо жаловал людей.  
  
\- Ты о Геллерте? – рассеянно перепросил Игон, проверяя, хорошо ли закреплена записка на лапе птицы. – Думаю, он не слабее большинства своих сородичей… Это взрослый экземпляр. Выглядит вполне здоровым. Да и кормили мы его как надо.  
  
\- Но все-таки, хватит ли у него сил перемахнуть через океан? – продолжал рассуждать Питер.  
  
\- Что? – удивленно взглянул на него Игон. Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но Жанин опередила его:  
  
\- Питер, да зачем ему лететь за океан?! Помнишь, Дамблдор говорил, что у нас на континенте обычных людей, то есть не волшебников, называют не так, как у них, в Великобритании?  
  
\- Помню. Ну и что? – недоуменно посмотрел на нее Питер.  
  
\- Так значит, и у нас тут есть маги! Птица наверняка полетит к кому-то из них, а уже этот местный маг каким-то образом подаст сигнал нашему старику.   
  
\- А ведь и верно! – восхитился Питер. – Ты у нас умница!  
  
Он хотел отпустить еще пару комплиментов в адрес Жанин, но умолк, перехватив ее взгляд. Жанин смотрела на Игона, и в этом взгляде была отчаянная просьба похвалить ее. Но Игон, не поднимая глаз, ласково гладил сову и задумчиво улыбался… 

Через пару дней, рано утром, Геллерт влетел в распахнутую дверь пожарной части и уселся на стол Жанин. На громкий зов секретарши спустились члены команды, изрядно заспанные – вчера они выполняли кое-какую работенку в Бруклине. Хоть и не так далеко от их Нижнего Манхэттена, а все же… Чтение Игоном вслух записки, которую принесла птица, вызвало у всех дружный вопль радости.

А в полдень того же дня на пороге пожарной части возник Дамблдор собственной персоной. И охотники вместе с ним вновь отправились в то измерение, куда он уже сопровождал их ранее. Но на сей раз они, к своему удивлению, оказались не в Хогвартсе. Директор пояснил, что министерство отозвало дементоров из школы, и теперь поохотиться на них можно только на острове, где они охраняют тюрьму под названием Азкабан.  
  
Охота в этом мрачном месте, на скалистом берегу, под плеск волн бурного моря, оказалась недолгой и мало напоминала спокойную «зачистку территории» в Хогвартсе. Члены команды едва успели заполнить ловушки, как дементоры налетели на них целой толпой. Выглядело это довольно жутко. Но Дамблдор вновь выпустил свою белую призрачную птицу, создав щит, прикрывший как его самого, так и его спутников. Одновременно, не теряя ни секунды, он вытянул в сторону охотников руку с зажатым в ней портключом. Те сразу поняли его недвусмысленный месседж и отреагировали соответственно.   
  
С огромным облегчением ощутив под пальцами фаянсовый ободок уже знакомого ночного горшка, Питер с благодарностью подумал об Игоне, который ответил решительным отказом на просьбу Жанин взять ее с собой. Все-таки голова у Игона варит! Он гениально предугадал, что охота на острове будет отличаться от охоты на территории школы, примерно как дневная прогулка по Центральному парку от ночной прогулки по Южному Бронксу…  
  
И только вновь оказавшись в родной пожарной части, Питер вдруг сообразил, чем еще азкабанская миссия отличалась от точно такого же задания в Хогвартсе. На сей раз директор не предложил им надеть мантии-невидимки!  
  
  
***  
Вечером, за чаем в пожарной части, Дамблдор охотно отвечал на вопросы о дементорах. А вопросов было много…  
  
\- Отчего они вдруг налетели на нас, профессор? Раньше ведь такого не наблюдалось… – спросил у гостя Рэй.

Дамблдор ответил с чуть заметным неудовольствием, но не задумываясь:  
  
\- В школе они всего лишь поджидали преступника, на которого были ориентированы. Они видели, что среди вас его нет, так что особой агрессии в отношении вас у них не было. В Азкабане же они нацелены атаковать любого, кто попытается проникнуть на остров без разрешения министерства.  
  
\- Значит, эти твари все-таки могли видеть нас там, в школе! Зачем же тогда были нужны  мантии-невидимки?! – вскричал Питер.  
  
\- Чтобы скрыть вас от взоров педагогов и учащихся школы. Ваша операция была моей личной инициативой и совершенно не касалась остальных обитателей Хогвартса. Так что им незачем было знать об этом, – спокойно ответил директор. 

\- Извините, профессор, но мне кажется, что вы чего-то не договариваете… – ринулась в бой Жанин. – Зачем вам нужно было истреблять этих чудовищ нашими руками? Вы же и сами такое умеете, наверное!  
  
\- Кроме того, министерство могло заметить, что из школы вернулось на пару десятков дементоров меньше, чем было туда послано. И как бы вы тогда объяснялись с начальством? – ехидно встрял Питер.  
  
Все, включая Лизуна, уставились на Дамблдора, но гость был безмятежен. Он отпил чаю и неторопливо ответил:  
  
-  Вы проницательны, молодые люди… Ну что ж, расскажу вам всё. Начну с того, что никто из магов, в том числе и я, не может убить дементора. Эти существа в известной степени бессмертны. И тем не менее я стремился уничтожить дементоров как класс. Это очень опасные и не до конца поддающиеся контролю создания. А между тем в магическом сообществе Великобритании назревает угроза политического переворота. Думаю, не стоит подробно разъяснять, каким чудовищным инструментом могут стать эти существа в руках тирана. Достаточно отметить, что они способны лишать людей разума. Это даже хуже, чем убийство, не так ли? В общем, никто не стал бы плакать по дементорам, если бы они все вдруг исчезли. А охранять Азкабан можно было бы и силами магов…

\- И поэтому вы решили отправить дементоров к нам? Но почему именно сюда? Лишь бы подальше от вашей страны? – сердито спросил Уинстон.

\- И да, и нет, – ответил старик. – Конечно, их надо было отправить подальше от Великобритании, чтобы министерство не вздумало призвать их вновь. Но подумайте: что мешало мне включить в свой заказ вам еще и требование перенести пойманных дементоров куда-нибудь в Арктику, например? Портключ для этого я вам обеспечил бы. Но я не потребовал ничего подобного, оставив дементоров здесь, в Северной Америке. И даже дал вам возможность немного заработать на этом. Как вы считаете, почему?  
  
Повисла напряженная тишина, которую разорвал негромкий голос Игона:  
  
\- Они прожили здесь недолго…

\- Именно, мой мальчик! – с каким-то удовлетворением воскликнул Дамблдор. – Если верить трудам наших древних мудрецов, на вашем континенте действует уникальная местная магия, которая губительна для многих наших... как бы это поточнее сказать… потусторонних существ. Дементоры тоже относятся к их числу. Мне было интересно поставить такой эксперимент и убедиться, что наши мудрецы были правы. Поначалу мне хотелось переправить сюда всех дементоров без исключения – ведь это был единственный способ избавиться от них. Но сейчас политические обстоятельства изменились, и я вынужден отказаться от этой затеи…

Последние слова профессор произнес так мрачно, что никто из охотников не рискнул спросить у него, что же у них там изменилось. После некоторой паузы Рэй спросил:  
  
\- Если так, сэр, то почему вы вновь отправились с нами на охоту? Ведь теперь вам уже не нужно избавляться от дементоров…  
  
\- Я сделал это для того, чтобы вы смогли выполнить свое обещание мистеру Прайсу… – сказал старик. – Завтра вы доставите ему новых дементоров, а я их «настрою» на нужную манеру поведения... Надо будет, однако, предупредить его, что и эти проживут недолго. А также, что это – последняя партия.

\- Как вы считаете, почему дементоры чуть не разрушили наш блок задержания? – спросил у него Рэй.  
  
\- Скорее всего, это тоже влияние местной магии… – задумчиво ответил Дамблдор. – Ваш блок задержания, как я понимаю, рассчитан на неограниченно долгое пребывание там пойманных сущностей. Тогда как время существования здесь дементоров ограничено…  
  
  
***  
\- Мы все о призраках да о призраках… А как насчет людей? – насупившись, спросил Уинстон. – У Прайса, между прочим, один из сотрудников сошел с ума, увидев мертвых дементоров!

\- Это не страшно, друг мой… Вполне обратимый процесс, – спокойно отозвался профессор, словно не замечая впившихся в него возмущенных взглядов. – Завтра мы узнаем, в какую лечебницу помещен этот человек, прибудем туда, и я сотру у него эти воспоминания, а также выправлю психику в целом.  
  
\- Вы и такое умеете?! – потрясенно воскликнул Питер.  
  
\- Конечно. Я же маг. А он далеко не первый магл, получивший психическую травму от столкновения с дементором, – ответил Дамблдор как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. – Кстати, я еще весной провел инструктаж среди сотрудников «Дома ужасов» Роберта Прайса. Внушил им некоторые правила обращения с дементорами. Более того – обучил старших работников основам процесса внушения для работы с младшими. Странно, что при таком раскладе один из сотрудников все же повредился рассудком. Ведь дементоров в «Доме ужасов» было много, и умерли они одновременно, так что этот служитель был далеко не единственный, кто видел их мертвыми… Однако ни с кем из его коллег, как я понимаю, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
\- Он был новеньким, – мрачно пояснил Уинтстон. – И старший работник в тот день отсутствовал. У новичка не оказалось куратора. 

\- Прискорбно, – поджал губы Дамблдор, – Однако вполне поправимо. Не волнуйтесь, завтра же этот человек вернется к нормальной жизни. У вас есть еще вопросы ко мне?  
  
\- Да, – сказала Жанин.  – Мне вот интересно: дементоры – они призраки или все-таки нет? С одной стороны, они попадаются в ловушки наших охотников. С другой – умирая, выглядят как трупы: разлагаются и все такое… – Жанин брезгливо сморщилась. – Так кто же они?  
  
\- Они призраки, дитя мое… – уверенно ответил старик. – Но призраки особенные, умеющие напускать иллюзии на человека. Иллюзию чувства холода, запаха разложения, вида гниющего трупа… Исходя из происшествия в «Доме ужасов», можно утверждать, что обманные ощущения, наводимые ими, остаются в силе даже после их смерти.  
  
\- Другими словами, несчастному парню все это показалось?! – изумилась Жанин.  
  
\- Да, именно так, – подтвердил Дамблдор. – Перестав существовать, дементоры исчезли, оставив после себя только иллюзии… Интересно, как долго держится подобный эффект?

\- Около суток, профессор, – подал голос Уинстон. Все удивленно посмотрели на него, и он пояснил: – Прайс жаловался, что целый день после смерти дементоров в «Доме ужасов» стояла жуткая вонь, и только к ночи всё более-менее развеялось…    
  
\- Кстати, о Прайсе… – начал Игон. – Вы говорите, что провели инструктаж с сотрудниками «Дома ужасов». А как насчет владельца? Его вы тоже обработали?  
  
\- Нет, мой мальчик... В этом не было необходимости, – небрежно произнес Дамблдор.

\- То есть как? – не понял Игон. – Вы не боялись, что он сойдет с ума?

\- Нисколько, – улыбнулся старик. – Если уж он, по вашим словам, приценивался вот к этому существу, – длинный палец указал на Лизуна, который тут же съежился и сполз под стол, – стало быть, привидения сами по себе его не пугают… Он смотрит на них как на товар. Он делец до мозга костей.  
  
\- Вы намекаете, что он… что у него есть магический дар? – заинтересовалась Жанин.

\- Нет, скорее, наоборот – он идеально-образцовый магл… то есть, не-маг, – ответствовал Дамблдор. – Этакий супер-Дурсль!  
  
\- Супер-кто? – вскинул голову Питер.

\- Это так, эвфемизм… Забудьте, – отмахнулся старик. – Что ж, мне пора! Вернусь завтра утром – перед тем, как мы все нанесем визит сначала Прайсу, а затем – и в психиатрическую лечебницу, к его бывшему сотруднику.  
  
Дамблдор встал, погладил Геллерта, пристроившегося у него на плече, и исчез.  
  
\- Истинный англичанин: удалился не попрощавшись… – буркнул Уинстон.

\- Он же сказал, что ему пора… Видимо, очень занят, – миролюбиво отозвался Игон.  
  
  
***  
Два дня спустя, ясным солнечным утром, Питер чистил зубы перед зеркалом в ванной и мучительно пытался понять, отчего у него так болит голова, если за последние сутки он не пил ничего крепче «Кока-колы».  
  
Весь вчерашний день команда охотников провела в беготне между «Домом ужасов» в Бруклине и какой-то психиатрической лечебницей в Статен-Айленде. Оба вызова оказались ложными, и охотники понапрасну провозились в коридорах аттракциона и лечебницы, разворачивая свою аппаратуру. Правда, и там, и тут им сразу же вручили чеки – в возмещение беспокойства. Так что день прошел не зря.

Явственно ощущая урчание в животе, Питер прошел на кухню, к холодильнику, и извлек кусок пиццы. Игон и Уинстон уже заканчивали завтрак. Питер с набитым ртом помахал им рукой в знак приветствия, наслаждаясь вкусом своей любимой пиццы с морепродуктами.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и в кухню вошел Рэй, держа в руке золотистую коробку, перевязанную зеленым бантом. 

\- Доброго утра всем! Ребята, признавайтесь, что это за «Сладкое королевство»?  
  
Трое его товарищей недоуменно уставились на него.  
  
\- Чего молчите? Просто хочу знать, что за фирма такая и где их магазин… Я все кондитерские в округе знаю. И магазинчики сладостей тоже! А вот про это «Королевство» первый раз слышу…

Игон и Уинстон отчего-то крепко задумались над этим простым вопросом. Питеру название показалось знакомым, но он ни за что не вспомнил бы, где его слышал. В голове почему-то мелькнула картинка: тонкая рука Жанин с золотым браслетом, отодвигающая штору на зарешеченном окне, за которым, в темноте ночи, кроется что-то очень неприятное – Питер совершенно точно знал, что неприятное… Странная ассоциация! Обрывок какого-нибудь сегодняшнего сна, не иначе.  
  
Так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, Рэй открыл коробку и раздал охотникам по конфете в виде шоколадного ведьминого котелка с зеленым «варевом» из маршмеллоу. Досталась конфетка и Жанин, которая только что вошла к ним – поздороваться и отчитаться об утренних хлопотах.  
  
\- Ой, какая красота! – обрадовалась Жанин. – По такому случаю не грех забыть и о диете… Где ты взял эту прелесть?

\- Там, на кресле, – Рэй, дожевывая конфету, указал пальцем на нижний этаж, где располагалась приемная. Жанин удивленно поглядела на него, но ничего не сказала.  
  
Последняя конфета из коробки досталась Лизуну. Рэй угостил его, и зеленый призрак проглотил лакомство с каким-то странным звуком. Обычно от удовольствия он издавал нечто вроде «Мрррмя» – недаром же Питер звал его эктоплазменным котом. Но сейчас Лизун явно «произнес» что-то совсем другое.   

\- Ребята, вы слышали? – взвизгнула от восторга Жанин. – Лизун выучил новое слово! Да такое смешное, ни на что не похожее! «Обливиэйт»! Интересно, где он его подцепил?  
  
2017


End file.
